


Ends of the Earth

by haikcute



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcute/pseuds/haikcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, a recent high school graduate is dragged to a college party with his friend Meg Masters, where he meets the mysterious Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Cas! It’ll be fun!” Meg shouted over the pounding music as she pulled him onto the dance floor, or rather the living room that had been cleared of any misleading furniture. Castiel Novak was 19 years old and attending a college party. He shouldn't have felt as awkward as he did considering this was his prime time, and college parties were the normalcy, but it didn't feel right to him as he didn't even attend the college. 

Castiel had decided to take a year off of college to do some thinking. Possibly even figure out what it was that he wanted to do with his life. His parents, the uptight assholes that they were, wanted him to become a doctor, and Castiel most definitely had the intelligence for it, but it was the passion that was lacking. Castiel had always wanted to do something that made an impact. He had never figured out what, but he knew that he just wanted to leave something behind for the world to remember him with.

He subconsciously pulled at his coat when Meg let go of his arm and they were standing in the middle of a group of other dancers. His head was down and he stared at his shoes, choosing to admire the dirt on them opposed to even daring take a glance at his surroundings. He felt a pair of eyes on him and squirmed hoping the feeling would go away. When it didn’t, he decided to peek up at the focused eyes. His blues met a pair of shockingly green ones. It didn't take long for him to search the rest of the person for other aesthetic features. Castiel wasn't disappointed when he let his eyes roam over the man at the opposite of the room. The man was leaning in the doorframe with such confidence that Castiel wanted nothing more than to hide behind his insecurities. Castiel’s eyes surveyed the other man and admired his style. The black leather jacket fell over a green flannel that complimented his eyes extremely well. The rest of the observation was of the bottom half where Castiel definitely noticed the dark wash jeans that hung low from the mans hips, and his boots that screamed ‘worship the ground I walk on,’ and that was exactly what Castiel wanted to do.

Living in fear of what they would say, Castiel never came out to his parents, but since he was 15 he had known that he was gay. It began when he started to have his first crush on a guy named Balthazar in his freshmen year. Balthazar had always been the popular guy at their school and Castiel admired him from afar, never getting up the nerve to say anything more than a mere hello in the hallway. One day in mid November Castiel was standing at his locker ogling Balthazar when a real short girl walked up to him and confronted him about it. “Staring at Bal, hmn?” Castiel furiously blushed, and she chuckled, a deep throaty sound that made him smile. “Hi there, I’m Meg,” she stated sticking her hand out. He took it. “You are?” she continued inquisitively. Meg has been Castiel’s best friend since that moment. She helped him get over Balthazar, and eventually come out at school. She was also the one how hooked him up with his first boyfriend, Michael. Since then Castiel has always gone to Meg for even the littlest of things, and he can blame her for dragging him to this party tonight.

Castiel let his eyes drop to the ground and he felt himself blush profusely for just openly checking out the man across the room. For some reason the pit in his stomach only grew larger when he realized the feeling that he was being watched was still there. He took a second glance up at the man and noted that he was still being watched from afar. The mysterious man with he emerald eyes stood up straight as he pushed away from the wall and stalked through the room. Castiel noticed how people parted themselves to give this guy room. Either he's a total jerk and they’re afraid or he's a god, Castiel thought to himself. It suddenly occurred to him that this gorgeous man crossed the room for a reason. Castiel felt himself step to the side to give the man room to get by, but when the man stopped next to Cas, his heart momentarily stopped also. Castiel felt like he could cry, he was extremely scared of what was happening because he wasn't used to being approached by attractive men, and around him he could hear people whispering to themselves about a man named Dean? 

He gathered his courage and glanced up to the taller man and met his green eyes with his sapphire ones. The man leaned down a little to get closer to Castiel and said, “Hello, I’m Dean Winchester, who are you?” Castiel practically chocked. This man, or rather Dean, had the most intriguing voice he had ever heard, it was raspy but smooth at the same time. Castiel swore to God that he was staring at the face of an angel. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized Dean’s expectant look was fading to one of confusion.  
“Castiel Novak, I don’t actually go to school here, my friend made me come,” he blurted out too quickly for his preference, throat feeling dry and he was beginning to feel nauseated. Messing it up before it even starts, way to go Cas, he scolded himself.  
“Well Castiel,” Dean said with a smirk, “whaddaya say we ditch this party and head somewhere a little more fun?”  
“Uh,” Castiel stammered his blush deepening. The suddenly Dean just caught his eye, turned around and began to walk towards the door, as if he just knew Castiel would follow. 

When Cas closed the door to the frat house behind him, he closed his eyes and relished in the serenity of the quiet opposed to the crappy hip-hop music pounding in his ears. When he opened them again, he didn't see Dean anymore. Panic set in as he realized that t was probably some prank, because why would that green eyed god be interested in the scrawny, dark haired, blue eyed, bad fashion sense Castiel? Then unexpectedly a black car came rumbling up, and Castiel is appalled to see Dean sitting in the drivers seat, curling his finger beckoning Cas to come join him. Cas follows without hesitation. After he slides into the passenger seat, and they’re taking off he chides himself for not informing Meg that he was leaving. He decides to send her a quick text.

Sent on 4/12/15 @ 11:39: Meg, you’re probably too drunk to understand this, but I don’t need a ride. Thanks for bringing me to the party, I think I may have met a guy I’m interested in! (; text me in the morning to know you’re still alive. Love you <3

Recieved on 4/12/15 @ 11:43: ur right, def drunnnk. GOOD LUCK with this booyy(; use pROTECTION CAS!!! LUV U 2

Cas once again felt a blush climb up his cheeks and decided to ask this mysterious Dean where they’re going.  
“So, uh, where are w—” he starts.  
“My favorite restaurant,” Dean interrupts with a smile that makes Cas’ insides turn to mush. It was by far the cutest thing that Cas had ever seen.

When they pulled into a parking space Cas glanced out his window to see a sign that said, “Ellen’s Diner” in bright green lights. Dean turned off his vintage car, Cas could see now that it was an old Chevrolet Impala, he couldn’t quite gauge the year, but it was in very nice shape and he was impressed. Dean took off his seatbelt and glanced at Cas smirking then got out without a word.  
“C’mon Cas,” Dean said to him after he exited the car, so Cas scrambled out. And absolutely adored the way his name sounded rolling off of Dean’s perfectly sculpted lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas picked up one of his fries and dipped it in the pool of ketchup on his plate. When he stuck it in his mouth he glanced up to see Dean smiling at him from across the table.   
> “What?” He asked, feeling self conscious once again.  
> Dean’s smile changed to a smirk as he lifted a suggestive eyebrow and said, “You’re adorable Cas.”

The diner was nice and cozy with a warm, welcoming theme. It felt like home. Castiel thought of his own home; it wasn't a welcoming memory. He thought of his abusive and strict parents that wanted nothing but the best for him, but didn't give him enough leeway to even know what his best was. That was why Cas needed this year off, just exploring the world to better understand himself. His parents didn't actually agree with it, but they didn't agree with most of the choices he made for himself, and it’s not like there’s much they could do about it considering he’s an adult now. Thankfully, they didn’t disown him, an he still had their financial support. I guess they were just as curious as he was about how this would turn out.   
“Hey Dean-o,” Cas suddenly heard a voice behind him say. He whipped around to see a woman walking from a door that Cas swore wasn't there before.   
“Hey Ellen,” Dean’s bass of a voice purred behind him.   
‘Oh,’ Cas thought, ‘the owner.’ His thoughts were confirmed when Ellen continued with, “So what brings you boys to my diner,” she paused before addressing her curiosity, “speaking of, who’s this cutie Dean-o?”  
Cas blushed once again before Dean spoke up, “This is Castiel, I met him at the party. I told him that we should ditch it for your place instead.”   
“Well, what a mighty fine choice. Now Castiel, you and Dean go make yourselves comfortable in one of those booths back there,” she pointed to the back of the diner. Castiel followed her finger to where he saw there was a secluded area with a booth. It looked pretty romantic. Cas was once again intrigued as to whether Dean was just wanting company, felt bad for loner Cas, or if it was interest that caused him to ask Cas to come here with him. Ellen gave Dean a look that made Cas feel as if they knew something he didn’t. Cas swore he saw Dean even get a little color in his cheeks before he spun around and headed straight for the cozy corner. Cas followed like a puppy and sat across from Dean with his back to the rest of the diner. The voices of the other customers were indistinct in the corner, and Castiel reveled in the silence momentarily. That was, before Dean decided noise was a necessity.   
“So Cas,” Dean said eyeing the menu Castiel had neglected to touch, “what are you gonna get?” Cas was mesmerized by Dean’s eyes and forgot to respond. Dean gently cleared his throat when he realized that Cas was unresponsive. When Cas snapped out of it, he blushed and quickly looked down at his menu. He took a quick glance up at the handsome man across from him only to see him smirking and a glint of something else in those beautiful eyes. Castiel wants to say admiration, but he’s not sure. Then a woman, much younger than Ellen, but with similar features strolls to their table wearing an apron, and holding a pen and pad.   
“Hi Dean,” she looks towards him with such love and admiration it’s as if he placed the stars int he sky, and for all Cas knows, he could have done exactly that.  
“Jo,” Dean nods to her and his eyes have a look to them also. One of affection. Cas’ heart sinks when he realizes that they’re probably a couple. He looks back up and sees Dean looking at him instead. Before he would be super pleased that Dean is looking at him, now it just makes him sad. Cas smiles wryly, “I’m Castiel.” He sticks his hand out to Jo who seems to be displeased by his presence. Which makes perfect sense to Castiel who figures that she probably saw him checking out her boyfriend. She reluctantly takes Cas’ hand, then lets go quickly fumbling with the pen waiting to take their orders. Cas swears he saw Dean shoot Jo a glare, but if so, it’s gone as fast as it came.  
“What’ll you have?” she asks addressing solely Dean. He openly glares at her now and suppresses the urge to say anything about it by ordering instead.   
“My usual,” He snaps and gives her a look. She huffs and turns to Cas not meeting his eyes.  
“And you?” she asks monotonously.  
Cas blushes feeling as though he has intruded and is the reason they’re being cold to one another and mumbles, “The same as Dean.” His response does nothing to simmer Jo’s blatant rage at Cas’ presence. He realize it probably seems as though he’s trying to win over Dean. He blushes even further as she stalks off.   
Dean calls out to her, “And two chocolate milkshakes, Jo!” Cas hears rather than sees her huff profusely. 

Castiel lowers his head and stares at the hands in his lap trying to analyze every pore rather than meet Dean’s eyes.   
Dean clears his throat before saying, “Just ignore her, she's a little pissy sometimes, it’s nothing you did.”   
‘Yeah, except stare at you, and think of intruding on your relationship.’ Cas thinks to himself before he relents and says, “Okay.”  
“I’m serious Cas. Why do you look like I just ran over your puppy?” He asked with a concerned face.  
“It’s nothing,” Cas responded looking down at his hands again. Dean hummed to himself until their food arrived. Castiel noted that their waiter was now a young boy whose name-tag read “Alfie”. When his food was set in front of him, he was surprised to see a bacon cheese burger with fries and a milkshake. Quite possibly Castiel’s favorite meal, was Dean’s ‘usual’. Cas smiled to himself and imagined them eating bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes as their tradition together. His smile faded when he remembered that Dean had a girlfriend.

Instead of sulking he decided to eat his food. After the first bite, Castiel was practically moaning. There was no question in his mind as to why this was Dean’s favorite restaurant. He set down the piece of heaven that was his burger and switch to his milkshake, and damn, if it wasn't just as good as the burger.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Dean asked unexpectedly, nearly causing Cas to spit out his milkshake.   
Castiel sputtered momentarily, “N-no!” He suddenly felt self conscious about who he was, but admitted it anyways. He knew that lying about his sexuality was something that could ruin whatever he hoped to have with Dean before it starts. “I’m actually gay,” Cas mumbled quickly taking another bite of his burger.   
“Okay, well how about a boyfriend,” Dean asked again, seemingly indifferent to Cas’ previous comment.   
“No,” Cas blushed, “not at the moment.”  
“Well, don’t feel weird man, I’m bisexual, so you’re not alone here.” Dean reassured him. This was news. Cas looked up from his lap and glanced at Dean willing his cheeks to return to their normal color.  
“Wait, what?” Cas looked at Dean hesitantly and a flood of memories came back to him.  
“Dude, what the hell? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Dean stated. Castiel was reminded of Michael.  
“Yeah, it’s just,” Cas hesitated not sure if he should share this with Dean.  
“What is it? I know we’ve only just met, but I swear, you can tell me anything, I trust you, and I kinda want you to feel the same.” Dean confessed, and it just made Cas’ heart swell.  
“Well, I just don’t associate the word bisexual with good memories, because, well,” Cas paused not really sure how to word it. “Okay, well, my first, actually no, my only boyfriend was bisexual.” Cas looked up to see Dean’s reaction, but all he saw was an expectant expression. “And,” Cas continued, “I walked in on him with a girl, supposedly a one night stand,” Castiel spit out those last few words. “But the funny thing was, this ‘one night stand’ had been going on for,” Castiel paused pretending to count on his fingers, “about one year.” Castiel laughed bitterly. “Turns out, Michael started seeing her a month after we got together.” Cas glanced back to Dean who was looking at him with pity. Dean opened his mouth as if to speak but Cas cut him off with, “I’m sorry, that was unnecessary, and you probably didn't wanna know, and now I sound like an ass who doesn't like bi’s.”   
“No,” Dean said softly, “not at all actually. I’m so sorry, but for the record, this Michael guys sounds like a douche.” Dean gave Cas a small smile that lifted his mood immensely.  
“He was,” Cas laughed loudly which caused him to get a few odd looks from the others in the restaurant, and a look from Dean that Cas, once again, couldn't place.

Cas continued to eat his burger and drink his milkshake suddenly feeling awkward again. Castiel didn’t know why, but every time his thoughts strayed to Dean, he felt extremely inadequate. It wasn’t that Cas wasn't attractive, because he knew he was on a certain standard. Just the fact that Dean was the epitome of perfection made Cas get butterflies and want to cry at the same time. There was this god sitting across from him, but he was unavailable. Cas’ heart sunk for the umpteenth time that night. Cas decided to ask about it to confirm his suspicions of Dean and Jo’s relationship. “So, uh, Dean,” Cas started taking a sip from the straw of his milkshake, “are you and Jo a, uh” He paused again hoping Dean understood what he was asking so he didn't have to finish.  
Dean apparently understood because he outright laughed. Cas wasn't sure to laugh with him or cry. He was confused but Dean calmed down and explained, “No, man, she’s, we’re not, oh, my god.” Dean chuckled to himself before he retried to tell Cas, “Okay, sorry, it’s just that I take you out on a date and you ask me if the waitress is my girlfriend.” Dean laughed again. Cas lifted his eyebrows and was quite taken aback with what Dean just told him. Dean continued, “Listen, she’s sort of in love with me, but I see her as the sister I never had.” Castiel was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this beautiful man had asked him, the dorky Cas, out on a date. He felt the blush climbing up his cheeks and once again felt inferior to the man across from him. “Hey man,” Dean reached across the table and pat Cas on the shoulder, “don’t worry about it. Now that you’ve said something, I can see where you would think that. She just really doesn't like it when I bring a date here.” Cas nodded in understanding although he didn’t like the idea of Dean bringing other people here, and having bacon cheese burgers with someone else, while they sat in this little corner talking about life. Nevertheless Cas was ecstatic that he was on a date with Dean Winchester, the green eyed god. Cas picked up one of his fries and dipped it in the pool of ketchup on his plate. When he stuck it in his mouth he glanced up to see Dean smiling at him from across the table.   
“What?” He asked, feeling self conscious once again.  
Dean’s smile changed to a smirk as he lifted a suggestive eyebrow and said, “You’re adorable Cas.”   
Castiel blushed as he picked up another french fry and said, “Ditto Dean-o.” Dean threw his head back and cackled, and Cas admired the man who most definitely put the stars in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please leave kudos and comment! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but I will make up for it by trying to post frequently! Please leave any comments or concerns below in the comments and tell me anything you feel could be improved! (: Thanks for taking the time to read ^-^


End file.
